1. Field
The present disclosure relates to altimeters, and more particularly to altimeter systems for determining altitude above the ground level.
2. Description of Related Art
Altitude above ground level (AGL) is an important consideration for all aspects of flight. For example, during critical phases of flight, many systems may need an indication of AGL altitude to perform properly. One way to determine altitude AGL is to use active radar altimeters which send a radar signal to the ground. Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, conventional AGL signals can potentially be distorted, intercepted, or the like, and may be inaccurate. As a result, there is still a need in the art for improved AGL altimeters. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.